Localits Lady
by Shamantha Malfoy
Summary: Samantha esta desaparecida e a equipe tem que correr contra o tempo para socorre-la ... péssima em resumo , vejam o resultado


Já se passava das 9:30 quando Horatio adentra a sala de Natalia

-Natalia , a CSI Malfoy já chegou?

-Não H , acho que devemos ficar mais atentos , ela esta no final da gravidez _ falou uma aflita Natalia

Enquanto isso Ryan e Eric chega ao local onde Samantha mora , desceram do carro e devagar adentraram a casa. Entraram pela porta dos fundo que já estava aberta , para a preocupação ficar mais intensa entre os CSI's.

Vasculharam a corzinha , sala de estar , subindo as escadas e entrando nos quartos ...

Primeiro a de visita , depois a do bebê ...  
- Não me conformo com essa idéia maluca da Sasha de fazer suspense sobre o sexo da criança _comenta Ryan notando uma decoração neutra

-coisas de mulheres , já Calleigh resolveu marcar o ultra-som pra saber o sexo , ela não consegue ter paciência pra esperar saber o sexo _Fala Eric com um sorriso triste no rosto

-Pois é papai , ainda não acredito que agora tens uma família _Brincou Ryan  
Sairam do quarto do bebê e foram ao quarto de Samantha para adquirir algo para o seu sumiço.

Ryan nota alguns vidros estranhos na penteadeira , enquanto Eric avista na cabeceira da cama uma foto ( que se mexia ) dela de uniforme e uma identica a ela ao lado só que loira , ambas sorrindo .

_Talvez seja retrato 3D _Analisou Ryan

-O que é isso?_Perguntou Eric pegando algo como vareta  
Ryan e Eric ficaram desconfiado , confiscaram alguns dos vidrinhos colocando no saquinho de evidencias e juntamente a varinha de Samantha.  
sairam da casa de Samantha e voltaram para o Departamento com uma grande curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo uma grande preocupação , pois a pergunta não se calava:Onde estava Samantha?

Assim que chegaram ao Departamento Ryan e Eric as evidencias dos vidrinhos para Natalia analisar enquanto a varinha eles levaram para Horatio olhar .

Horatio estava em seu gabinete inquieto , não conseguindo ficar sentado andando de um lado para o outro , sua mente martelando em reposta para o desaparecimento de Samantha.

Ambos os jovem adentraram ao gabinete segurando o saquinho contendo a varinha de samantha.

-O que é isso?_ Pergunta Horatio confuso

-Foi o que encontramos na cabeceira da cama dela juntamente num porta retrato "3D"_ responde Ryan usando entre aspas

Horatio abre o saquinho e retira a varinha de dentro e repentinamente uma luz intensa sai da varinha revelando um holograma de Samantha

O Holograma aparentemente triste como se olha-se para Horatio fala.

- Bom Horatio , se estas vendo este recado é por que o plano não foi como desejado .  
Você e sua equipe corre grande risco de vida , você agora terá posse da minha varinha ... sim isto é uma varinha e não sou louca _ fala ela olhando agora para os jovens da sala ...alguns minutos de silêncio ela volta ao olhar pro seu chefe.

-esta varinha irá lhe trazer alguns benefícios , por enquanto ela será sua até conseguirem me encontrar .  
Corra contra o tempo , rápido pois não só a minha , mas a vida de todos vocês correm risco .

De repente o holograma some deixando três homens boquia berta  
-Onde vamos procurá-la?_ perguntou Horatio quebrando o silêncio

Algo estranho acontece foi quando uma coruja marrom começa a bicar na janela de Horatio , fazendo o mesmo abri-la deixando a pequena ave adentrar ao recinto depositando um papel na mesa dar um piar alto e sair novamente.

Horatio fecha a janela e pega o papel  
-"Localits Lady "_ Leu Horatio

-hãã?! _ ambos os jovens perguntaram sem entender  
-Isso é um feitiço de localização_ respondeu uma vós feminina na sala fazendo os homens a olharem e ficarem ainda mais pasmo .  
- Vo...você... é...  
-Angeline Finnigan Malfoy _ respondeu a loira triste  
-Como?_ perguntou Eric abismado  
- Senti que o holograma foi acionado , resultando no sumiço de minha irmã , vim apenas para ajudar-los a localiza-la e leva-los todos para um lugar melhor pra vocês ...

-Como vamos localiza-la ?_perguntou Ryan  
_Samantha sempre foi boa em feitiços e em porções , ela pediu permissão para o ministério da magia para criar um feitiço de sua própria localização caso o plano de proteção a vocês falha-se ...Samantha foi designada a cuidar deste departamento...especificamente de vocês CSI's , não temos tempo pra explicar tudo mas somente você poderá usar este feitiço , pois já que a varinha de samantha reconheceu você ela só será lançada por ti .

Sem perda de tempo Horatio saiu do departamento acompanhado com seu grupo CSI a procura de sua outra integrante .

todos fora do departamento até que Angeline pega sua varinha e diz  
-Faça os mesmos movimentos que eu fizer , mas pronuncie o feitiço  
Horatio perfeitamente fez os movimentos pronunciando "Localits Lady"

uma intensa luz lilas sai da ponta da varinha indo ao céu e se monstra em outra direção ..  
_ Todos pro Hummer , esta apontando pro sul da cidade ...

Todos nos Hummer dirigiram até a localização de um armazém abandonado ...descendo dos hummer e se aproximando do local se aproximaram da janela mais próxima avistando apenas duas pessoas.  
-Malfoy pai e filho ...sabia que esse sobrenome era amaldiçoado por esse tipo de vermes _comentou Angeline  
até que sairão da janela se aproximaram de uma grande porta ..

-Todos pra traz agora !- mandou Angeline prontamente apontando a varinha na porta  
- Bombarda Maxima !

Uma enorme explosão abre uma cratera abrindo passagem para dentro do armazém

Angeline lançou um Immobulus em Lucius e um incarcerous em Draco , fazendo ambos presos nos feitiços ...  
_Maldita traidora de sangue !-Esbravejou Lucius jorrando seu ódio em Angel

O Grupo adentra ao armazém e se depara com uma Samantha desacordada ,sanguentada e com grandes ferimentos abertos .  
_Expelliarmus! - ambas as varinhas voaram na direção de Angeline ...

Expecto Patronum ! l Angeline lançando uma águia :- Diretor Dumbledore , Lucius e Draco estavam com Samantha e esta se encontra muito ferida , precisamos de aurores e leva-la para Hogwarts juntamente o grupo CSI's _ dizendo estas palavras a águia levantou voô e partindo para o mundo bruxo ...  
enquanto esperavam o resgate , Angeline lançava os contra feitiços que amenizaram uma parte dos ferimentos pararem de sangras , mas ainda permaneceram abertos .  
_Ela não acorda _ comenta Calleigh chorosa tentando inutilmente acordar Samantha  
-Ela Sofreu várias torturas imperdoáveis _ respondeu Angeline acariciando a grande barriga da irmã e sentindo a energia do bebê.- Pelo menos a criança esta bem , ela deve ter pensado o tempo todo na criança no tratamento que sofreu , isso resultou num tipo de escudo protetor

-Escudo protetor?_Perguntou Calleigh

Angeline sorriu tristemente para a loira em sua frente

-Sim , o amor de uma mãe ele gera uma energia tão forte que se transforma em barreira , principalmente com mãe nascidas bruxas ou mestiças como nós duas.

De repente vários "Pop" ouvi-se pelo local revelando os aurores do ministério levando Draco e Lucius .

-Como a senhorita Malfoy se encontra?_Perguntou uma vós por trás do pessoal

-Professor , ela não esta nada bem _ revela Angeline deixando as lágrimas caírem  
_O diretor enviou-lhe uma chave portal pra enviar todos para Hogwarts_ respondeu o professor se abaixando e pegando samantha no colo:- enquanto isso levarei Samantha o mais rápido possível.

E sem demora ele desapareceu.

Angeline que estava segurando um cartão pediu para que todos segura-sem no cartão e assim feito todos desaparecem do galpão e reaparecem na diretoria da Escola.

-Muito bem minha cara Angeline _ comentou o diretor se aproximando do grupo:- Sou Alvo Dumbledores diretor da escola de maga e bruxaria de Hogwats. Sei que realmente querem explicações pra tudo isso , mas creio que no presente momento queremos que a senhorita Malfoy esteja bem., sem delonga ...venham comigo até a ala-hospitalar.

Todos seguiram aquietados tentando entender o que acontecerá com Samantha e entender o propósito de tudo aquilo.

_SEVERUS SNAPE CALMA !_ esculta-se os berros de Madame Pomfrey

-Por favor , não se exaltem _ Pede Dumbledores chegando ao local.

_Snape não me deixa trabalhar direito , ele é o mestre em porções e o lugar dele é fazer a porção de reposição de sangue_esbraveja a mendie-bruxa

-Mulher incompetente , quantas vezes vou dizer que esta porção não vai adiantar pelo estado em que ela se encontra, ela tem um BEBÊ se tu se esqueceu _ Explode Snape mais uma vez

A mulher ponderou , havia se esquecido da gravidez da jovem em sua frente.

-Então só com transfusão de sangue _ comentou ela quebrando o silencia

-Mas ...mas eu não tenho o tipo sanguíneo dela _ fala Angeline entrando em desespero

-Espere...sei quem tem o mesmo tipo sangíneo_ fala Nathalia  
-Quem ?!_ todos perguntaram

-Você Horatio ! , seu sangue é compatível ao sangue da Samantha_ comentou ela fazendo sim Horatio tirar seu terno e erguendo a manga

-Boa _ comentou a senhora -Sente-se meu jovem _ pede ela fazendo o pessoal dar uma pequena risada

- Para sua informação , homens como ele são considerado ainda jovens no mundo bruxo_ fala a senhorita fazendo um encantamento  
Colocando a ponta da varinha na artéria era como se as energias de Horatio tive-se sido sugado e lentamente o sono pesado o fez adormecer

-Uaaaau , só assim mesmo pra fazer nosso chefe dormir_brinca Ryan se sentando na cama da frente do Horatio

-Estamos num mundo onde somente a magia acontece , sem furos , sem desespero e sem traumas _ comenta a senhora agora transmitindo todo o sangue em Samantha

-Agora ambos precisam descansar _comenta a medie-bruxa

-mas e esses ferimentos ?_Pergunta Calleigh

-Já passei uma pomada , amanhã pela manhã ela estará como nova, vocês verão_ motivou a senhora

Então o grupo saiu de dois em dois , Dumbledores arrumou lugares para o grupo perto da torre da grifinória onde Angeline os acompanhava.

- Sua irmã estuda com você ? _ Pergunta Eric

- óh em classe sim , mas somos de casas diferentes , sabe aquele homem de roupas negras esvoaçante que lembra muito um vampiro?_ Perguntou

-sim , claro_ respondeu o pessoal

- Ele é o diretor da casa sonserina

-Nossa , coitada _comentou Ryan arrancando risada do restante

-O Professor Snape ele era espião da ordem , salvou muitos de nós nos tempos de guerra

-Como assim?_ Perguntou Nathalia curiosa

-Estávamos numa guerra sangrenta , entre luz e a escuridão ... muitos morreram nesta guerra , muitos amigos de escola , professores , muitos moradores da vila

- imagino , sempre achamos que Sasha era o tipo de jovem madura , independente , um tipo de jovem diferente que não tem medo de nada_ falou Calleigh dando um sorriso ao lembrar quando Samantha chegou ao departamento.

-A Guerra amadureceu muitos de nós estudantes , mas agora é vocês descansarem , principalmente você _ falou Angeline para Calleigh que alisava sua barriga

-Obrigada ! _ Agradece Calleigh e de um por um foram para seus respectivos quartos e Angeline fora para a Ala-hospitalar

-Não achas que é tarde demais para estar acordada?_Perguntou Snape assim que Angeline adentrou ao local  
-é minha irmã_Falou a jovem deixando as lágrimas correrem enquanto se aproximava do leito

Snape ponderou , não queria ser tão duro com a jovem já que esta estaria prevendo algo contra sua irmã desde de manhã

-Ok, senhorita Finnigan , poderás ficar _ falou ele menos severo como de costume, fazendo a jovem olha-lo um tanto surpresa

-Obrigada , porfessor Snape _ agradeceu Angeline olhando nos olhos de seu professor

-Me apenas de Severus quando estivermos a sós e não tem que agradecer ... nos tempos de guerra vocês estavam sempre juntas , sempre e até mesmo me ajudaram , me salvaram e serei eternamente grato a vocês _ Severus manteve um olhar inexpressível , mas sua vos estava suave , calmo .

-Nós não podíamos deixa-lo morrer lá , admiramos sua matéria , arrisco a dizer que Samantha faz uma imitação incrível de sua pessoa _comentou Angel sorrindo

-Veremos quando ela melhorar , agora irei fazer minha ronda , mas tarde irei voltar para pega-la _ avisou Snape saindo da Ala

-Obrigada pro...Severus _corrigiu Angeline .

Severus sorriu e voltou a caminhar até sumir da vista de Angeline , agora era ela Samantha e Horatio .

-Tem alguém ai?!_Perguntou uma vós suave e sonolenta ao lado do leito de Samatha  
Angeline passou para o lado , abril lentamente as cortinas .Horatio estava se sentando , olhou para a jovem em sua frente tão parecida com samantha , tirando os olhos e o cabelo , mas daria pra se confundir com as duas.

-Como se sentes Senhor Caine?_Perguntou Angeline

-Cansado , mas estou bem e como esta Samantha ?_Perguntou Horatio ficando de pé e indo até a cama de Samantha observando-a dormir serenamente.

-Os ferimentos estão quase curados , mas samantha ainda encontra-se desacordada _fala Angeline acariciando o rosto de sua irmã-Tenho medo que ela não acorde mais , era já tinha sofrido as mesmas torturas antes

-Mesmas torturas? como assim?_ Horatio perguntou ainda mais preocupado

-Nos tempos em que estávamos de guerra , ela foi capturada pelo Lucius Malfoy e companhia , ela sofreu tantos abusos e tortura que o próprio lord Voldemort mandou eles pararem com a diversão

- Não repita este nome ...ele é maldito _ comentou samantha ainda sonolenta - mas...quem conseguiu sair das guarras deles?  
-Foi você minha irmã_ fala Angeline ainda chorosa

-Ei Angel , estou bem , ok?! _ Falou Samantha por fim conseguir abrir os olhos e olhou para Horatio que estava sentado em sua cama  
-Oi , H !_ cumprimentou ela com um doce sorriso  
-Olá , minha querida _ ele se aproximou da jovem pegando em sua mão e dando um beijo nela - Você nos deu um grande susto hoje

Samantha olhava diretamente nos olhos de seu mentor , ela tinha um grande carinho por ele , respeito , por assim dizer amor ...um grande amor por Horatio Caine

-Não era a minha intenção , Lucius e seu filhote invadiram minha casa no meio da noite , não tive como me defender_confessou Samantha

Angeline observava atentamente sua irmã conversando com a pessoa que salvou a vida dela ...Angeline olhava nos olhos de sua irmã algo que ela sonhava em ver...Amor.

-mas o sobrenome dele bate com o seu _ comentou Horatio sem entender

-Papai e Lucius são irmão também gêmeos _ comentou Angeline

-A Família nunca aceitou o fato de nosso pais não ter entrado o mundo negro da família _ falou Samantha

-Luciano se apaixonou perdidamente por uma jovem de 24 anos de idade , bom contando que papai naquele tempo tinha sua idade _Falou Angeline

_Angélica herdou da família um interesse por homens mais velhos ...da nossa bisa , passou pra nossa avó , que passou pra mãe e que passou pra nós_ continuou Samantha

-Quando Luciano revelou para família sua escolha de esposa , ele foi deserdado da família Malfoy e passou a ser chamado traidor de sangue- Falou Angeline

-Ainda somos chamadas minha irmã _corregeu Samantha

- Luciano e Angélica se casaram tiveram a gente logo no primeiro ano de casados , mamãe teve todo apoio de sua família ajudando com a nossa criação enquanto nossos pais conseguiam salvas o sobrenome MALFOY_ conclui Angeline

-belo resumo_comentou Severus adentrando na ala

-Deu de sentir sua emoção em sua vós professor_ ironizou Samantha

-desde quando você é irônica ?_Perguntou Severus

-Desde que entrei pra sonserina e tive você como diretor de casa_ respondeu ela dando uma risada

-Te falei professor , ela pegou muita coisa de você _comentou Angel

-Não repita isto , senhorita Finnigan ou terei que coloca-la de detenção por desacato ao professor , agora sua da minha frente antes que tire 100 pontos da grifinória _ Fala Samantha numa imitação perfeita de Severus

-Ok , Senhorita Malfoy , isso foi assustador _ comentou Severus

-Desde quando que que voltamos a nos chamar pelo sobrenome senhor Snape ? ou terei que dizer Severus_ continuou samantha

-ok , Samantha , foi ótima sua imitação_ falou Severus perdendo a paciência

-Foi tão ótima que ver sua cara nesse espanto foi uma realização de um sonho de 7 anos _ relaxa Samantha dando seu doce sorriso

-Senhorita Finnigan , agora que viu que sua irmã esta bem , esta até fazendo palhaçada , por favor siga-me , irei leva-la a torre da grifinória

Angeline sem dizer uma palavra beijou o rosto de sua irmã , apertou as mãos de Horatio e caminhou até ao lado de Severus e ambos sairão da Ala-hospitalar .Severus notou um sorriso no rosto de Angeline e sua curiosidade estava acabando com ele .

-Permita-me fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim Severus _ diz a jovem ainda sorrindo

-Por que estas com esse sorriso no rosto?

-Notei que o olhar de Horatio e Sasha é o mesmo olhar que mamãe e papai tem quando se olham

-Você não esta dizendo que...

-Sim professor , Sasha achou o amor dela e posso dizer que realmente ele é pra ela

-Mas por que você diz isso ?

-nós as Finnigan temos um grande defeito de nos interessarmos somente por homens mais velhos , mas quando atingimos a idade de 24 anos a gente acha o nosso homem... foi sempre assim... de geração em geração ...

-e você? achou o seu...Homem?

-Achei ...ele é incrível , ele é lindo , pena que é cego demais pra notar a minha existência

-Não diga isso senhorita , você é uma jovem muito bonita  
Angeline para de andar , analisa o que ira falar

-Por que ele não fala ? por que estou esperando por uma iniciativa dele?

Snape que estava um pouco distante de Angeline se aproxima lentamente até ficarem cara a cara

-Não sei , será que a senhorita falou com ele ?

-tentei de várias formas falar com ele , mas parece que ele prefere estar sozinho do que ter alguém ao lado

Severus lembrou das inúmeras vezes que Angeline tentará falar com ele , mas ele sempre cortava-a com grosserias e ameassas

-entendo ,

-Não , você não entende professor , ninguém entende

-sim, eu entendo _ falou Snape se aproximando de Angeline

-n..n..não - gaguejou angeline com a subta aproximação .Snape rosou seus lábios nos lábios de Angeline até que o beijo tão esperado foi dado.

os braços dela envolta no pescoço dele e as mãos na cintura dela aproximando mais o contato , sentindo mais o gosto adocicado dos lábios de ambos.

Enquanto isso na Ala-hospitalar

-Acho que isso é seu_fala Horatio entregando a varinha de Samantha

Samantha assim que pegou na varinha , uma onde de energia a envolveu fazendo assim a jovem se sentir renovada.

-desculpe

-Pelo que querida?

-Por eu ocultar sobre meu tipo de sangue ...meu sangue mágico

-Não se preocupe , teremos muito tempo pra nos conhecer  
Samantha olhava para Horatio e ele podia ver nos olhos dela o quanto ela demonstrava amor por ele. então ele se mais do rosto de Samantha até que o contato foi quebrado com o beijo tão sonhado .


End file.
